1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to display devices. More particularly, example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an emission driver, and to an organic light emitting display device having the emission driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device is configured to display an image using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs). Each of the organic light emitting diodes includes an organic layer between two electrodes, namely, between an anode and a cathode. The holes from the anode may be combined with the electrons from the cathode in the organic layer between the anode and the cathode to emit light.
The display device includes a display panel and a panel driver. The display panel includes a plurality of pixels. The panel driver includes a scan driver for providing a scan signal to the pixels, a data driver for providing a data signal to the pixels, and an emission driver for providing an emission signal to the pixel.
The organic light emitting display device is configured to adjust a length of an on-period of the emission signal to thereby adjust an emission time length of an OLED in one frame period (i.e., to control a dimming level). However, the length of the on-period of the emission signal can be adjusted depending on a period of an emission clock signal, because the emission signal is synchronized with the emission clock signal applied to the emission driver.